Please Remember
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: One-shot. After Fred's death, something is bothering George...


**_LbN: Just a quick one. Hope you like it! The quote at the end is by the wonderful Dr. Seuss..._**

**Please Remember**

"Ginny, will you call George for dinner?" Molly asked.

"Sure Mum."

Ginny walked up the staircase to…well, it was weird, calling it the twins' room now that they were gone.

"Hey George?" Ginny said, pushing the door open a little. He wasn't there.

"George?" Ginny asked.

She walked inside of the room. There were boxes everywhere, half because George was moving out, and half because there were still prototypes for the 3Ws being stored there. Ginny moved through the boxes, expecting to find George hidden behind one, looking at something or other for the store. She looked out the window. She could just barely see the brother she was looking for, halfway hidden behind a tree.

She ran back down the stairs and told her mother where she was going. She got to the cemetery in five minutes.

"George?" she said quietly.

"This is all wrong, Ginny," he said, not turning around.

"I miss him too George."

"Not what I meant," he said, "I mean, yeah I miss him. But I meant this."

He pointed to Fred's gravestone:

_**Frederick Anthony Weasley**_

_**4/1/1978-6/10/1997**_

"_**Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil."**_

"This is a horrible tribute to him! He's probably looking down on it right now laughing. I mean look, the only time he ever got called by his full name was when he was in trouble. He wasn't _Frederick_, he was Fred; Freddie! And when has he ever said something like that quote? Shouldn't it be something he said? Something he would have wanted to remind us?"

"But it commemorates how brave he was when he died," Ginny said reasonably.

"So? It should commemorate how amazing he was when he lived! I'm going to change it. You're going to help me change it."

"What?" Ginny said, "George, you can't be serious."

"Serious as a heart attack," he said, "but don't worry about it now. Come on, we're already late for dinner."

**PR**

"Ginny?" George whispered.

"Wasamatter?" she mumbled.

"Wake up," George said; shaking her, "We've got to go to the shop."

"Are you out of your bleeding mind?" Ginny asked, "It's…five in the morning."

"We have work to do," George said, handing her a glass of juice.

Ginny stumbled out of bed and took the glass. George left so she could get dressed.

Thirty minutes later, Ginny and George were walking into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ginny still didn't know what they were doing there.

"We've got to get some stuff," George said, "We're making Fred a new headstone."

Ginny grabbed a bag and followed George around. They wandered through the aisles, with George throwing things into the bag occasionally. It was about halfway full, George said that they had enough. It was six in the morning by that point. George tapped the bag with his wand and sent it back to the Burrow.

"Come on," he said, "Mexinger's will be open by now. They have a morbid interest in opening early…"

They walked down Diagon Alley, watching shop owners open up their stores. They stopped in front of a small store, Mexinger's Funeral Services.

"After you," George said, opening the door.

They walked to the counter, where a tall pale man stood.

"May I help you?" he asked kindly.

"Yes," George said, "I need to buy a gravestone. A large, oval one, if possible."

"Of course."

They looked at the headstones, a fairly short process since George apparently knew what he wanted. They paid and left. When they got back, they didn't even go into the house. They walked straight to the graveyard, and George summoned the supplies they had picked up that morning.

He pulled the headstone out and put the new one in. A large, circular slab, the words had been engraved at the shop.

"Do you have the bag?" he asked Ginny.

"Yep," she said. She pulled the items out of the bag and they placed them around Fred's grave…

**PR**

"Where have you two been?" Molly asked, "And what have you been doing? You're covered in dirt!"

George deposited the old headstone in the rubbish pile by the door."

"I had Ginny help me with something. We'll clean up and show you."  
When they came back down, Arthur had looked at the old gravestone in the bin.

"Why is Fred's—"

"We made him a new one," Ginny said.

"Come on," George smiled at his mother, "We'll show you."

They made their way to the graveyard. Fred's grave now stood out brilliantly among the weed and flowers. Muggle pinwheels lined it, little wands were at the top of the new headstone, sending out magenta and blue sparks. Engrave, in color changing wand work, was:

_**Fred W.**_

_**April Fools Day -- The Fall of You-Know-Who**_

"_**I like nonsense; it wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessity of living. It's looking at life through the wrong end of the telescope, which is what I do. It allows you to laugh at life's realities…"**_

"That sounds more like him, we thought," George told his mom.

Their parents just smiled and led them back to the house for breakfast…

* * *

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Reviews wanted!!!_**


End file.
